Locations
Here is the list of locations appearing in'' sweet pool.'' ''The game backgrounds are built and rendered in 3D, and are made with a high level of detail which adds to the realistic side of the came. ''The in-games backgrounds often present the same places into different lights and time of the day (morning, evening, night...), but only the places in broad daylight (when available) are shown here to avoid confusion. Komanami Private Academy Komanami Private Academy is the main place for the events happening in sweet pool. Located in Sugami Ward in the Tokyo Metropolitan area, the simple motto of the academy ''is ''"Truth". With Christian values at its foundations, this Catholic Mission school ''strives ''to give a morally and intellectually balanced education to its students. One year is divided into three classes with each class having around 30-40 students. The scope of the school ''is not large or does it have an illustrious history; it was merely founded 60 years ago.'Renovation of the school was completed after 5 years, the old school building and church serving as an annex.'' It ''is a Mission Catholic School but that' doesn't ''mean all the students ''are ''baptized or devout Christians. The students of this academy ''are ''just like everyone else aside from having morning and evening service, where they pray in thanks and ''sing ''hymns in honor of God." : School entrance = Bg010100 1 駒波高校 校門前.jpg Bg010200 1 駒波高校 校門前2.jpg |-| Shoe racks = Bg011100 1 駒波高校 下駄箱.jpg bg011110_1_駒波高校_下駄箱.jpg |-| Youji's Classroom = bg010440_1_駒波高校_教室プレート.jpg| bg010400_1_駒波高校_教室.jpg| bg010410_1_駒波高校_教室.jpg| bg010420_1_駒波高校_教室机.jpg| bg010430_1_駒波高校_教室窓.jpg| |-| Lab = Bg011503 1 駒波高校 化学室 全開.jpg bg011510_1_駒波高校_化学室_全開.jpg |-| Bathroom = bg011400_1_駒波高校_男子便所.jpg bg011420_1_駒波高校_男子便所個室.jpg bg011430_1_駒波高校_男子便所個室.jpg bg011440_1_駒波高校_男子便所個室.jpg |-| Schoolyard = bg010500_1_駒波高校_中庭.jpg bg010510_1_駒波高校_中庭.jpg bg010520_1_駒波高校_中庭ベンチ.jpg |-| Dumpster = bg011003_2_駒波高校_集積場.jpg bg011010_2_駒波高校_集積場.jpg |-| Hallways = bg010300_1_駒波高校_廊下.jpg bg010310_1_駒波高校_廊下.jpg bg010316_1_駒波高校_廊下.jpg |-| Stairs = bg010600_1_駒波高校_階段.jpg bg010606_1_駒波高校_階段.jpg Residences Youji's residence Okinaga household Shironuma household Tetsuo's house is a standalone Japanese-style house, one-floor but lenghty. The floor is made out of wood. Tetsuo lives here with his two parents, who work a lot and usually come home very late. By walking down the main hall, one can look out in the garden on the left, and on the right are paper sliding doors. At the very end of the hall is Tetsuo's room, which is very simple and only has black furniture even though it's Japanese-styled like the rest of the house. bg030100_1_哲雄宅_外観.jpg bg030200_1_哲雄宅_廊下.jpg bg030300_1_哲雄宅_哲雄部屋.jpg bg030310_1_哲雄宅_哲雄部屋天井.jpg ev5501_哲雄_食卓L.jpg Miscellaneous places Fast food Due to Makoto's unhealthy obsession with food, he comes here with Youji at the beginning of the year, wanting to taste a new product from here. bg070200_2_ファーストフード店_１階.jpg bg070210_2_ファーストフード店_１階.jpg ev1301_睦_蓉司とジャンクフード食べるL.jpg The "Cerulean Warbler" Located at 15 minutes from the Okinaga residence, the "Cerulean Warbler" is a bar situated in a small alley with lined up small restaurants. It is located in the basement of a plain gray five-story building owned by Kunihito who inherited it from his late uncle. It is a small bar with counter seats and three booths, illuminated by soft blue lights. It's the bar where Tetsuo works part-time, lying about his age thanks to his strong body structure. Moreover, Kitani often comes to the Cerrulean Warbler when he needs to think or to relax. He always takes the booth the furthest inside when he comes here: indeed the light doesn't reach so well so it is a little darker, and he can observe the entrance from the counter. bg080200_3_バー_店内.jpg bg080210_3_バー_店内.jpg